Ein trauriges Ereignis
by Violetta Virus
Summary: Es passiert etwas sehr trauriges!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnung!**

**Dies ist eine sehr traurige FanFiction!**

**Auch wenn sie nicht so anfängt.**

**Seid gewarnt!**

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Die Figuren und Orte gehören Frau Rowling!


	2. Chapter 2

Sie räkelte sich entspannt in ihrem Sessel. Ihre Füße hatte sie bequem auf den Hocker gelegt. Sie strich sich langsam über den Bauch. Sie konnte den Tag kaum noch erwarten. Es konnte jede Stunde soweit sein. Es wurde aber auch langsam Zeit. Ihre Haut war so gespannt, dass sie jeden Moment zu reißen drohte. Außerdem fühlte sie Berührungen so intensiv, dass allein der Anblick seiner Hände sie erschauern ließ. Sie seufzte auf und wand ihren Blick von den Flammen im Kamin ab. Sie versuchte sich wieder auf das Buch in ihrer Hand zu konzentrieren, aber wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab.

Diesmal musste sie an ihre Eltern denken, als sie ihnen die Nachricht überbrachten. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht bei der Erinnerung daran. Ihre erst erstarrte, aber dann übers ganze Gesicht strahlende Mutter und ihr Vater erst. Er dachte sie scherzte. Aber als er endlich registrierte, dass sie es ernst meinte, nahm er sie in den Arm und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum, wie er es oft getan hatte als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Dann packte er sich seinen Schwiegersohn und zog ihn in die Küche, um Sekt zu holen. Den ganzen Weg über gratulierte er ihm überschwänglich. Ihre Mutter nahm sie in den Arm. Als die Männer mit dem Sekt und einem O-Saft für sie aus der Küche kamen, liefen ihnen beiden Tränen über die Wange. Sie haben danach noch lange zusammen gesessen, geredet und gelacht. Sie war so froh, dass ihre Eltern ihren Mann genau so liebten, wie sie ihn liebten.

Da sie sich einfach nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren konnte legte sie es schließlich zur Seite und zauberte sich eine frische Tasse Tee. Die Tasse in den Händen haltend und ins Feuer starrend saß sie noch da, als ihr Mann nach Hause kam. Wie immer kam er gleich zu ihr, ohne sich den Umhang und die Schuhe auszuziehen. Langsam drehte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. „Bleib sitzen!" sagte er mit gespielt strenger Stimme. Das Strahlen seiner Augen, welches er seit er sie da so verletzbar sitzen gesehen hatte, in den Augen hatte, ließ sie schmunzelnd leicht den Kopf schütteln. „Hat er sich schon gemeldet und gesagt wann er kommen möchte?", fragte er sie bevor er sie zärtlich küsste. „Nein. Sie hat noch keinen Termin bekannt gegeben. Aber ich denke, es dauert nicht mehr lange", antwortete sie lächelnd. Wie jeden Abend spielten sie ihr „Mädchen-oder-Junge-Spiel". Sie wussten noch nicht was es wird. Herr Zeidler hätte es ihr zwar verraten, aber sie liebte Überraschungen. So nahm sie nun jedes Mal, wenn er sich auf ein Geschlecht festgelegt hatte, das Andere. Nun, da er sich vergewissert hatte, dass es ihr gut ging brachte er seinen Umhang und die Schuhe weg.

Dann setzte er sich zu ihr auf den Sessel. Glücklich kuschelte sie sich an ihn. In dem Moment als er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz. Stöhnend beugte sie sich nach vorne. Er war sofort neben ihr und hielt sie fest. Der Schmerz hielt an. Er verschwand nicht. Panisch blickte sie ihn an. Er hätte verschwinden müssen! Warum blieb der Schmerz? Sie fing an zu zittern und Tränen rannten ihr langsam übers Gesicht. Er sah sie erschrocken an und rannte sofort zum Kamin. Während er eine Handvoll Flohpulver hineinwarf kniete er davor nieder und steckte den Kopf in die grünen Flammen. „St. Mungos-Hospital", reif er laut. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien, erschien der Kopf der Empfangshexe. „Guten Abend! Was kann ich für Sie tun?" „Meine Frau krümmt sich vor Schmerzen. Schicken sie sofort einen Heiler!" sagte er so hastig, dass er sich an der Asche verschluckte und einen Hustenkrampf bekam. „Ganz ruhig! Wo hat sie Schmerzen? Ich muss ja wissen, welcher Heiler der richtige ist. Außerdem brauche ich ihre Kaminadresse", sprach sie ihm beruhigend zu. „Ich denke, dass Kind kommt, aber irgendwas stimmt nicht. Der Schmerz hört nicht auf! Schicken sie bitte Herrn Zeidler. Er ist ihr Heiler. Die Adresse lautet ‚Hermelinnest'. Und bitte beeilen sie sich!" Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen zog er auch schon den Kopf aus dem Kamin und wand sich wieder seiner Frau zu. Da sie sich vor Schmerzen kaum noch auf dem Sessel halten konnte legte er sie vorsichtig zu Boden. Sie schien ihn nicht mehr richtig wahr zu nehmen. Er wollte nervös ihren Puls ertasten streifte aber unbeabsichtigt ihren Bauch. Daraufhin keuchte sie vor Schmerz laut auf. Endlich kam das erlösende Geräusch aus dem Kamin. Herr Zeidler war endlich da. Er kniete sich neben sie, legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn und sprach sie leise an. Es kam keine Reaktion. Sofort tastete er nach ihrem Puls und kontrollierte die Atmung. Der Puls war viel zu hoch und die Atmung ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Langsam und vorsichtig drehte er sie auf den Rücken und tastete dann ihren geschwollenen Bauch ab. „Wir müssen sofort ins St. Mundos-Hospital. Aber es ist zu gefährlich zu apparieren. Ich werde einen Notfall-Portschlüssel benutzen. Er ist aber leider nur für zwei Personen zugelassen. Nutzen sie bitte den Kamin." Er belegte sie mit einem schmerzlindernden Zauber bevor er ihre Hand nahm und dann den Portschlüssel ergriff. Er landete mit ihr direkt in einem Behandlungszimmer. Zwei Pfleger nahmen sie sofort in Empfang und legten sie auf den Behandlungstisch. Er schickte einen Pfleger nach draußen um sich um ihren Mann zu kümmern. Er musste draußen bleiben. Es wird auch so schwer genug für ihn, ohne dass er es sich ansieht.

Vorsichtig bereiteten sie sie auf den Zauber vor. Sie zogen sie um und ließen sie dann einschlafen. Dann murmelte er „Abortation". Oh, wie hasste er diesen Spruch. Er hatte ihn schon so oft anwenden müssen und nie hatte er eine andere Wahl. Er war immer die letzte Möglichkeit. Das Kind kam nun sehr schnell. Er nahm es vorsichtig an sich und machte ihm mechanisch ein Kreuz auf die Stirn. Es war ein Junge. Er hatte braunen Flaum auf dem Kopf. Und obwohl die Augen getrübt waren, konnte er erkennen, dass sie ungewöhnlicherweise schon grün sind. Er wickelte den Säugling, nachdem er ihn gereinigt hatte, in ein weißes Tuch. Inzwischen hatte der Pfleger sie gereinigt und auf ein Bett gelegt. Denn Schlafzauber hatte er noch nicht entfernt. Er legte den toten Säugling auf den Behandlungstisch, entließ den Pfleger mit einem Nicken und ging dann zur Tür. Er musste nun Harry die traurige Nachricht überbringen.


End file.
